1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system comprising an image supply device and an image display device connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network projector is proposed as one type of projector for the purpose of projection display of images supplied from a personal computer via a network (e.g. in WO 01/093583). Also, a technology called VNC (Virtual Network Computing) is used to supply images from a personal computer via a network to the network projector.
In the image transfer using VNC, images are first transferred from the VRAM (frame memory) to the RAM (system memory), after which, the images are acquired from the RAM and are transferred to the projector via the network. A significant amount of time is taken to transfer image data from the VRAM to the RAM, so there were cases when it was not possible to obtain sufficient overall transfer speed. This kind of problem is not limited to network projector systems, and generally is a problem common to systems that supply and display images via a network from an image supply device to an image display device.